What Was I Dreaming?
by Cat Paws
Summary: A strange little dream from Rin.


A/N: Not sure if this the result of my delayed reaction to reading the SouRin mook translations and a half thought of sleep induced idea or just crazy. I'm not sure what this is.

What Was I Dreaming?

It was finally Friday! No classes for two days. Yes! No having to think of school work. No having to pay attention to droning teacher voices. No scribbling notes. No pouring over class work or homework. Just a Saturday morning team practice, then he was free!

Rin allowed himself to relax at the thought of having a free weekend. Somehow he had managed to finish all his homework during the week amongst his captain duties, paper work and personal training. It didn't happen often and he treasured those rare moments of down time. He liked being busy. Liked keeping both his mind and body occupied with productive activities. It helped keep any crazy thoughts from running laps in his head. Yet sometimes he needed to take his own advice and unplug for a day or so.

He finished his shower and proceeded to dry off and dress. When he arrived back to his room, he was greeted by the sight of his roommate comfortably sprawled out on his bed, eyes closed. Closing the door and scowling, Rin grumbled, "Oi, Sousuke. Get your ass out of my bed."

"No. Mmm comfortable here." Sousuke rolled onto his side facing the wall.

"Come on, man. Do we have to do this every night?" Rin deposited his shower things and laundry in the closet before returning to glare at Sousuke's back.

"We could just switch."

"We already settled this. Just move your ass."

"No." He rolled onto his stomach, snuggling comfortable into the bed.

"Fuckin' bastard," Rin mumbled. "I said MOVE!" He launched himself at Sousuke, gripping his side to wrench him from the bed. Sousuke's hands shot out to the bunk frame, his feet hooking around the frame as well, effectively locking him in place. As much as the guy was his best friend and comrade, Rin was not about to surrender his bed without a fight. He wedged himself between the wall and the body that refused to budge. He clawed at a hand, prying at the fingers to pull them open. He shoved his body into the unmoving mass, trying to dislodge him. He then attacked the back of the knees when the first attempts proved unsuccessful. A foot nearly smashed into his head as a result.

They shoved, kicked and wrestled each other, neither one giving in or letting up. Out of some moment of freak luck, Rin had wriggled under Sousuke and managed to bodily launch him off the bed. It would have been a joyous victory if Sousuke hadn't grabbed Rin's side taking him down with him. They both toppled to the floor. The breath was knocked out of Sousuke as Rin's dead weight landed on him. "Fuck, you're heavy," Sousuke wheezed.

"Shut up." They remained sprawled on the floor, Sousuke getting more uncomfortable.

"Oi. You are heavy. Get off!" he grunted, attempting to shove Rin away. Rin remained dead weight as Sousuke slide him mostly off, his upper body dropping to the floor. The rest of him soon followed as he looked at the wreck that was his bed. A sigh of exasperation whooshed out as he said, "Damn it. Now I have to remake my bed."

"I'll help." Sousuke yanked the blankets off and threw them at Rin.

"The hell?"

Rin batted the bundle away and sat up. He glared down at Sousuke, who was laughing. Smacking him in the gut, Rin gritted out, "Not. Funny." This lead to Sousuke laughing harder as he curled into himself trying to avoid Rin's assault. He jabbed at his sides, only succeeding in making Sousuke gasp for air between laughs. He halfheartedly swatted at Rin in a poor attempt to make him stop.

Getting frustrated, Rin pinned Sousuke down. "Not funny. Stop laughing," he seethed.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." He schooled his face into his best stoic mask. He tried to hold the serious look as Rin glared down at him. His face twitched, trying to keep from smiling.

Finally, Rin cracked and they both busted out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Rin shifted around till he was staring at the ceiling, head resting on Sousuke's stomach. "I could just sleep here. My blankets are already down here."

"Good. That means I get the bed." Sousuke lunged up, knocking Rin aside. Before he could get any further, Rin yanked him back down to the floor. Gripping his upper arms, he hovered over Sousuke.

"Nope. Don't think so."

A strange possessiveness flared in Rin and his eyes drifted to an exposed shoulder. His hold on Sousuke's arms tightened a little as his gaze drifted up to meet Sousuke's. "Mine."

Before he could react, Rin bit his shoulder, hard.

—

His body jolted, jerking him back to consciousness. He kept his eyes closed as he relaxed back into the bed, rolling onto his back. What the hell kind of dream was that? His mind tried to piece together the random parts swirling in his head.

Had he really gone all vampire or something on Sousuke? What was that? And why was his body reacting? He did not have time for this. Now was not the time or place to be a horny teenager. He rolled onto his side facing the room, willing himself to calm down. The thought of his roommate finding him like that helped kill whatever lingering excitement there was.

He sat up, dropping his legs over the side and glanced at the clock. A few minutes before the alarm would go off. He had an awesome internal alarm clock. Hitting the "off" button, he began his usual morning routine, bits of dream replaying in his thoughts. He didn't remember much. He did remember biting Sousuke. That part definitely stood out.

Looking at the lump what was Sousuke, he remembered something else. Sousuke had mentioned wanting to join on his morning runs. Might as well start now.

"Sousuke! Hey, Sousuke!"

A/N: Kay, how bad was it? You can tell me. Thank ya.


End file.
